quiereme como soy
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: ikuto es un joven el cual no tubo una infancia facil...por culpa de los experimentos de easter la demas gente lo trata de monstruo, pero ¿que pasaria si conoce a una chica que lo acepta como es?... es un AU contado desde el punto de vista de ikuto...
1. Chapter 1

_Konichiwa!!!! Kimyko-des!!!_

_Bienvenidos todos a mi primer fic individual (porque lo hare yo solita jeje!) me he "independizado" temporalmente de nee-chan para hacer esta historia q se me ocurrio cuando me levante muy temprano para el colegio jeje!_

_Espero que les guste y aquí les dejo el prologo…_

_-pensamiento-_

_**-pensamiento hablado-**_

-dialogo-

(n/a:yo doy mi querido aporte)

Disclaimer:_**Shugo Chara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de P.P. y Tada-gay en este fic no va a existir, amu e ikuto viajaron al pasado y evitaron que nazca…ñyajajaja!**_

_Adelante con el fic:_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**PROLOGO**

Easter Company se dedica a la investigación e invencion de hombre perfecto, el cual a base de ADN animal tendria fuerza, agilidad,rapidez, inteligencia… pero para que eso ocurra deben experimentar con humanos, mas exactamente jovenes o niños, este procedimiento se ha estado llevando a cabo durante 2 meses completos y no ha tenido mucho éxito que digamos hasta el dia de hoy….

Se encontraba un señor de unos mas o menos 35 años (n/a:perdon pero no se o no puse atención a su verdadera edad) en su oficina viendo un papeleo que parecia ser importante…cuando en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta…

Toc-toc (n/a:entiendanme soy nueva, estoy sola y no tengo fondos)

-quien es?-pregunto el señor kazuomi (n/a: a que no se lo imaginaban)

-soy yo señor- respondieron del otro lado de la puerta

-esta bien pasa….que ocurre?-le cuestiono

-bien… lo que pasa es que el experimento con el paciente nº23 ha fallado- dijo el cientifico

-pero como puede ser que ninguno de estos chivos expiatorios tenga un ADN compatible con el que le inyectamos?-dio golpeando con su puño el escritorio

-bueno señor… hay otra noticia que quizas le interese…-decia con un poco de miedo

-y que es ahora?-

-bueno señor… lo que pasa es que hemos descubierto un "pequeño gato" merodeando por las instalaciones…-

-"pequeño gato"?, explicate-

-es un chico, de unos 8 años aparentemente huérfano por como bestia y cuando nos dimos cuenta y lo estabamos persiguiendo se nos hizo un poco difícil el poder atraparlo… era muy escurridizo…-explicaba el cientifico

-con que escurridizo eh?-con cara malévola-a ver traiganlo aquí-ordeno

-si señor enseguida- y salio, al cabo de 5 minutos el cientifico ya habia vuelto con un chico peliazul inconciente(n/a :ya se deben de imaginar quien es verdad?)

-con que este es el chico eh? Creo que servira, muajajajaja(n/a:para los que tenga imaginacion piense en la risa de kiseki) llevenlo a la cámara de operación-

-si señor-

Unos 30 minutos después la operación habia finalizado, al chico le habian implantado ADN de un gato, se encontraba durmiendo en la sala de observación mientras que el director de Easter y el cientifico estaban esperando ansiosos por ver que pasaría…

**Un mes después…..**

La operación resulto exitosa Ikuto -porque le habían preguntado el nombre- tenia la agilidad, rapidez e inteligencia propias de un gato… pero hubo un pequeño "efecto secundario": cuando Ikuto tenia de emociones fuertes se le asomaban unas orejas y cola azules como su cabello (n/a:kawaiii ne?), el director supo de esto pero lo ignoro por el hecho de que haya funcionado bien.

Ikuto estaba siendo entrenado intensivamente en los laboratorios de Easter mientras el director de la compañía con su fiel secuaz, el científico ese, planeaban algo que ni el mismísimo Ikuto se lo podría imaginar…

¿Qué podría ser?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Hi hi!!!_

_Aquí esta el fin de mi historia creada, editada, robada… digo pensada y todo por iio…_

_Yukino: oie yo también quiero participar no te independices... no me dejes solita * con lagrimas en los ojos y con carita de cachorro*_

_Kimyko: esta bien pero solo aparecerás aquí en esta sección o al principio_

_Yukino: OK *totalmente recuperada* no hay problema * dando a kimyko un súper abrazo de oso*_

_Kimyko: ¬¬ quien eres tu y que hiciste con nee-chan?_

_Yukino: __tu nee-chan ya no esta aquí……yo soy Kyoko el lado "oscuro" de yukino_

_Kimyko: nooo yo quiero a mi nee-chan de vuelta mande reviews y ayúdenme a recuperarla T_T_

_PD: esta historia estará contada en el punto de vista de ikuto a los 18 años, solo que tenia que poner como paso todo, y si se preguntan _

_¿Cómo es que ikuto sigue en easter después de lo que le hicieron? Fácil… la magia del soborno… y la intimidación_

_Espero les haya gustado acepto criticas sugerencias tomatazos etc.… pero que no duelan mucho jeje!_

_Matta ne! X3_


	2. AVISO!

**AVISO!**

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! T_T

LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Lo que pasa es que inexplicablemente se me ha perdido el cuaderno donde tenia escrito el siguiente capi…hasta ahora solo he reescrito la mitad y he estado buscando ese endemoniado cuaderno por todas partes

Porfavor solo esperen un poco mas y les subire el 2do capi que estara emocionante

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

SUNIMASEN! T_T

Kimyko: como se me habra perdido?

¿?:huhuhu… *desaparece con el cuaderno*

Kimyko: ah?, que fue eso? *mirando a todos lados*


	3. Chapter 2

_**Konichiwa-nya!**_

_**T_T vaya T_T quien hubiera pensado que tendría tanto apoyo para encontrar mi endemoniado cuaderno-nya **_

_**Me emociono arto-nya**_

_**¿?: oie no uses el "nya"!, el "nya" es mi "nya"!**_

_**Kimyko: perdón yoru! Pero es que cuando me emociono mucho empiezo a decir "nya" porque me acuerdo de ti…**_

_**Yoru: en serio?-nya ¬¬**_

_**Kimyko: si-nya, soy tu más grande fan-nya!XD**_

_**Yoru: oh si es eso… entonces **__**lets**____**go**__** rock-nya! Yey! X )**_

_**Kimyko: si! Ahora yoru podrías darnos el **__**disclaimer**__**-nya?**_

_**Shugo Chara! Ni sus personajes pertenecen a kimyko, son propiedad de P.P. tampoco la pareja AMUTO…**_

_**Kimyko: porque sino en el primer capitulo de la serie amu ya estaría con ikuto, a tada-gey lo atropellan y todos viven felices por siempre jeje! **_

_**Yoru: ¬¬**_

_**Kimyko: emmm….bueno…adelante con el fic-nya **_

…

_Resumen:_

_El presidente de easter, para sus malévolos planes, experimentaba con gente y ADN animal…_

_Tiempo después encontraron a un pequeño ikuto merodeando por allí, lo capturaron, le inyectaron ADN de gato y lo entrenan hasta el cansancio para…_

…

Cap. 1: Ideando un plan, la historia de ikuto**… (n/a:sorry soy muy mala con los títulos)**

Sen encontraba el director de easter en su oficina **(n/a: que acaso nunca sale de allí?)** riendo muy malvadamente, porque se le había ocurrido un súper macabro plan…

Y así combinare las palabras "fuera" y "aléjate" y creare la expresión "fuerate", así todos hablaran tan mal que se arruinara el lenguaje buajajajajaja **(n/a: ¬¬)**- decía mientras rellenaba un formulario de "invenciones de nuevas palabras" o INP… **(n/a: ¬¬ lo digo otra vez)**, en eso llega el subordinado, el científico**(n/a: saben? Me siento mal al no ponerle un nombre… le pondremos…emm…Carlos, si, será Carlos jeje!)**

señor, le traigo noticias sobre el chico-

Carlos, que no ves que estoy ocupado arruinando el lenguaje universal?

Si, lo veo señor, pero…

Pero nada!, bien ya que estas aquí y me has interrumpido, dime, que pasa con el chico?

Bueno señor-decía con un poco de miedo **(n/a: y quien no lo tendría?) **–le informo que el chico, ikuto, esta en optimas condiciones pero…-no pudo terminar

Si era eso me lo podrías haber dicho en cualquier momento, ahora vete

Pero señor…

Vete!- **(n/a: no te sulfures vejete ¬¬)**

Si, señor- y salio

Bien ahora a lo mío- y siguió rellenando esa hoja…

"_El señor se enfadara si le cuento sobre lo del efecto secundario o la actitud que adopto el chico?" _y fue al laboratorio a seguir su investigación.

**_En un lugar no muy lejos de hay_**

**Ikuto POV**

Me encontraba entrenando, como siempre, en una sala especial de este estupido edificio. Me tienen aquí con 2 propósitos, estudio-mas bien exámenes- y entrenar…

Oh! Perdón que no me haya presentado. Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi hasta ahora tengo 8 años y estoy aquí después de que experimentaran conmigo, ¿Por qué?, pues todo empezó porque mi padre, Aruto Tsukiyomi, nos abandono a mi hermana Utau y a mi, dejándonos con nuestra madre, Souko Hoshina, que esta muy enferma, así que yo descubrí que mi padre estuvo aquí en easter, por lo que yo vine a investigar pero lo malo fue que me descubrieron, me llevaron a un especie de laboratorio, me inyectaron algo raro y cuando me di cuenta, podía correr kilómetros y no cansarme, me hacían exámenes muy difíciles y no me cuesta el contestarlos, es mas, los contesto en pocos minuto **(n/a: además de sexy, listo! Quien no lo amaria? *¬*)**…

¿Por qué no me voy? Porque me han amenazado con que si no cumplía con lo que me mandaban irían a mi casa y le harían cualquier cosa a mi familia, así que fui a mi casa, tome mis cosas y deje una nota, la cual decía:

"_Utau, Okasan:_

_Les dejo esto, ya que lo están leyendo significa que no estoy allí, he decidido irme en busca de nuestro padre, quizás no vuelva en un tiempo así que no me busquen onegai, les prometo que volveré…algún día_

_Les quiere y protege siempre, Ikuto"_

No era todo mentira, los de easter me prometieron que si hacia algunas cosas me ayudarían a encontrar a mi padre. Por ahora solo me entrenan, pero tengo el presentimiento que viene algo grande… algo grande y muy malo…

…

_**Y? como estuvo-nya?**_

_**Esto es todo lo que se me ocurrió hasta ahora… pero por fin apareció hablando nuestro ikuto-sama na?**_

_**Kurino: pero aun así no puedes hacer nada contra mi buajajajaj**_

_**Kimyko: y tu quien eres?**_

_**Kurino: que no te acuerdas de mi?**_

_**Kimyko: emm…. Amm….ah si!... no, no se, quien?*kurino cae al suelo***_

_**Kurino: te lo escribiré para que no te olvides* toma un papel escribe en el y luego se lo pega en la frente a kimyko***_

_**Kimyko: "soy el lado "oscuro" de yukino" ahhh así que así te llamabas…**_

_**Kurino: bueno veo que mi plan de ocultarte el cuaderno no funciono, así que creare otro mas malvado aun buajajaja!**_

_**Kimyko: que? Tu fuiste quien escondió mi cuaderno? Nooooo!**_

_**Kurino: si! Y ahora en adelante haré cosas peores jajaj!**_

_**Kimyko: noooo! Ayúdenme a pelear contra kurino, sus reviews me hacen mas fuerte! Onegai!**_

_**Kurino: Nadie te salvara buajajajajajajaj!**_

_**Yoru: y recuerden… un fic con reviews…**_

_**Todos menos kurino: es un fic feliz!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Konichiwa-nya!

Aquí kimyko reportándose luego de tener todo este tiempo exámenes, uff! eso si fue cansador…

Ahora para que no sigan esperando, yoru…

Yoru: Shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a kimyko, son propiedad de P.P. solo los toma prestados para pasar esos ratos de ocio haciendo algo interesante

Y sin más los dejo con el fic-nya

….

RESUMEN: IKUTO POV

Por ahora no me han hecho nada, pero presiento que viene algo malo…algo muy malo…

….

CAP 3: a la escuela!

IKUTO POV.

Pasaban los días y no podía quitarme ese presentimiento… yo estaba en estos momentos tocando el violín, el único recuerdo que dejo mi padre**, (n/a: esta bn que sea UA pero eso no quita que sea un prodigio del violín *¬*) **cuando de repente se abre la puerta dejándose ver a Carlos y al director **(n/a: wow! Misteriosamente salio de su oficina!),** estaban con una expresión seria…

-ey chico!-dijo koizumi- hemos decidido que iras a una escuela de las que administra easter para ver como te comportas "en terreno"-

-como?-dije serio disimulando mi sorpresa

-pues lo que oíste y no puedes contradecirnos o ya sabes que pasara-amenazo

-entonces, para que me lo dicen?, eh oji-san?**(n/a: solo en el caso de que no sepan le esta diciendo algo así como "viejo")-**al director le salio una venita en la frente

-era solo para informarte- y volvió a su oficina **(n/a: seguramente no pudo soportar mas sin estar en ella ¬¬)**

Como puede ser? Saldré de aquí, pero…como me la pasare?, mou ikka **(n/a. creo que así es como se decía "ya no importa")**, al menos seré un poco mas libre.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y desgraciadamente para mi tuvo que entrar ese científico lamebotas* -Carlos- interrumpiendo mi sueño, pero lo bueno es que se le puede engañar fácilmente.

-oi! Chico, ya levántate!, aunque no quieras iras igual-me tape con el futon hasta la cabeza

-vamos chico!-sonaba preocupado- que sino el director koizumi me podría hacer cualquier cosa…-

-cualquier cosa…?- pregunte levantando una ceja **(n/a: 1313, para los que no sepan búsquenlo en google jeje)**

-emm, si…-lo pensó un poco- oye! A eso no me refería!-

-je!- me aguantaba la risa, el científico ese iba saliendo cuando no se fija en una caja que había en el suelo con la que resbala y cae de cara al suelo, no sin antes haberse agarrado del perchero y este le cayo encima, no lo pude resistir mas- jajajajajaja-

-no es tampoco para que te rías-decía sobándose la cabeza- ahora vístete que iremos contigo aunque sea arrastrándote hacia la escuela-finalizo y salio.

-bien, solo me queda soportar esto por un tiempo- me aliste, antes de salir me advirtieron que debía llegar antes de las 5:30 **(n/a: aquí ikuto-sama saldrá de clases a las 4:00)**, lo bueno es que solo me irán a dejar, pero tienen la manera de encontrarme si me escapo, con un especie de localizador que me pusieron en la muela **(n/a: se me ocurrió después de ver mini-espías 2)**, pero al menos no estaré en esa maldita compañía…

Iba llegando a la Seichun Elementary School **(n/a: si le recuerda a algo no es mi culpa porque estaba viendo justamente príncipe del tenis en youtube),** era una escuela gigantesca, no por nada era financiada por easter…

Con el propósito que no escapara me acompañaron a la puerta del edificio, no hace falta decir que muchos chicos se me quedaron viendo como "bicho raro", cuando llegamos hablaron con creo era una inspectora, ella me dirigió la mirada un momento, yo se la sostuve, luego asintió y me llevo al que pienso será mi salón, me pusieron al frente del pizarrón y el sensei escribió mi nombre en él **(n/a: en el pizarrón no piensen que se rayo a si mismo X3)**

-alumnos, hoy se integra un nuevo compañero, Tsukiyomi Ikuto- se dirigió a mi- preséntate ante la clase por favor-

-mi nombre es Ikuto, mucho gusto- hice una reverencia serio, las niñas del salón comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, mientras que los hombres me miraban recelosos.

-ok…el asiento de Tkiyomi-kun será…-no pudo terminar porque yo me senté en la tercera fila, el banco del final que daba hacia la ventana con una vista al patio, a unos árboles de sakura **(n/a: si no saben mucho son los arboles de cerezo)**, el sensei con una gotita en a cabeza-bien, comencemos con la clase…-

El día paso muy lento, los senseis me preguntaban siempre sobre materia porque me perdía mirando hacia el cielo, pero enserio… quien no se aburriría si ya sabe de mas lo que le están enseñando? De todas las preguntas que me hacían yo las respondía todas correctamente y los senseis se quedaban callados y se iban, mientras cuando ocurría eso las chicas gritaban un gran "kyaa" como locas, cada que podían rodeaban mi banco y me preguntaban cualquier tipo de cosas como "de donde vienes?", " que edad tienes?", "tienes novia?", y otra mas atrevida me pregunto una vez "me darías un beso?" **(n/a: vaya, que desesperadas, yo estaba ahí pero solo observaba de lejos X3)**…yo me mantenía enfocado en no tener que exponer las orejas ni la cola en cualquier momento, pero lo que no pensé que pasaría sucedió, y eso fue cuando…

CONTINUARA…

….

Bien bien como estuvo?

Amu: oye y cuando apareceré yo?

Kimyko: tanto quieres reencontrarte con ikuto-sama?

Amu: 0/0 no….O/o es solo que no he aparecido eso es todo

Kimyko: aja si claro ¬¬, bueno por ahora es para relatar como llego ikuto-sama a ser así…

Ikuto: así como?

Kimyko: así de tierno, cool, sexy, y que paso antes de que conocieras a amu para después mostrar como ella…ups estoy dando mucha información jeje!

Ikuto: ¬¬ ya lo creo, no tenias algo que decirle a los lectores?

Kimyko: ah si! Disculpen por haberme tardado en subir es que como ya saben los exámenes son los exámenes y no por algo soy "the number one" en el curso jeje! Pero gracias por su apoyo y paciencia hasta ahora X3

PD: bien tengo una idea… ustedes mándenme un review o un mensaje privado a mi cuenta con sus datos como: color de cabello, de ojos, la actitud, la clase favorita, etc. Y yo les prometo que en los siguientes capis que suba los integro en la historia… y quien sabe si se me ocurre unir a alguna por un tiempo con ikuto-sama?

Bueno eso

Y recuerden

Amuto: un fic con reviews…

Todos: es un fic feliz

Yoru: quiero taiyaki-nya!

Matta ne! X3


	5. Chapter 4

Hello hello!

Aquí kimyko reportandose luego de estar desaparecida un tiempo de (la verdad es que todo este tiempo he tenido exames todos los días y no me daba tiempo de actualizar)

Pero estoy muy feliz porque tenemos invitados de otras series aquí en…

_El rincón de kimyko_

¿?- vaya… que nombre mas original ¬¬

Yo: oh pero si es… sohma kyo (fruist basket)

Ikuto: y que hace este otro gato aquí?

Yo: pues yo lo invite

Kyo: creeme que ni yo se para que me trajo

Ikuto: eso no importa… *ahora hablando como vaquero* en este rincón del fic no cabemos los dos *desafiante*

Kyo: eso ya lo veremos *ambos con chispas en los ojos*

Yo: eeemm…bueno… mejor sigamos con el fic…ikuto por favor haz lo tuyo

Hump! Shugo chara ni sus personajes pertenecen a kimyko, son propiedad de P.P. ella solo los toma prestados… ahora veras estupido gato naranja!

….

Todo por una estupida bufanda…

POV Ikuto

No me iba ni bien ni mal, al menos no me aburria en este curso loco, habia chicas-algunas de mi club de fans y otras no- que eran algo divertido el verlas como se comportaban por ejemplo…. Estaba Mayu, ella era risueña y como escuchaba de las que parecian ser sus amigas era del tipo confiable… aunque algunas veces se comportaba friamente con los demas….

-ikuto-sama- por si lo olvide mencionar ella esta en mi club de fans pero no es tan hostigosa como las demas- usted que lo sabe todo y lo que no lo inventa…- cada vez que dice así es porque necesita ayuda con alguna tarea…

-dime- le respondi serio

-bueno.. etto me podria ayudar con algunas cosas de biología, es que me gusta esa materia pero no entiendo algunas cosas, porfavor!-me pidio con las manos juntas

Le entregue mi cuaderno de apuntes-de aquí puedes ver y obtener alguna idea- ella se fue sonriente y luego escuche un "kya" proveniente de las demas _"aquí vamos de nuevo" _pense, una estampida de chicas venia tras de mi **(n/a: si, las locas de su club de fans ¬¬)** tuve que huir rapidamente o sino solo kami-sama sabe lo que me harian…

Me escondi a la vuelta de un pasillo al que ni ellas entrarian, si no lo adivinan bien, es el lugar donde se reunen los "mateos y los nerds". Cuando no habia moros en la costa iba saliendo, pero alli tropece con alguien…

Era una chica con pelo color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran tipo gatunos de color café claros, la reconoci de inmediato, era "vicky la gato" su nombre real era azula y es dos años mayor que yo- oh!, lo siento- me disculpe

-ah, ikuto-kun eres tu… en realidad es mi culpa ya que venia distraida- se disculpo tambien- otra vez huyendo de las "Love Ikuto"? (**kyo: eso me recuerda a las Love Yuki de mi anime… n/a: shhhh! No digas nada)**- me pregunto yo asenti- bueno, suerte en eso!- y se fue corriendo y cantando no se que cancion…

Ya casi estaba finalizando el dia, yo en cada receso tenia que salir corriendo escapando de esas locas, ademas de eso tenia que cuidarme de no enseñar las orejas y la cola en alguna situación…

Cada que podía pensaba en mi hermana y mi madre.. pero no las podía involucrar en esta sutuacion… no con eso de easter y sus amenazas (**n/a: por mi tomaria una bomba activa y la lanzaria a ese maldito edificio juasjuasjuas!).**

Iba caminando por el patio cuando veo a alguien un poco preocupado, cuando me acerco me doy cuenta de que era una de mis compañeras en clase de artes… creo que su nombre era hirioka zafiro, tenia los ojos color verdes y era rubia, a mi parecer pintaba muy bien, era buena dibujante, cuan do llegue junto a ella le pregunte qué pasaba

- ah! Ikuto-sama (**n/a: si, otra de su club de fans, pero es como Mayu, osea no es molesta)** lo que ocurre es que el viento ha elevado y se a llevado mi bufanda (**n/a: esa de tela, no hacia frio, era por moda jeje!)- **apuntó hacia alguna parte del cielo cerca de un arbol- va por alla pero no la puedo alcanzar- dijo algo triste.

Hay algo que nunca he podido pasar por alto o ignorar desde que tengo uso de la razon, y eso es ver a una chica triste o llorando, siempre trataba de darle a utau todo lo que quiziera con tal de que no llorara (**n/a: esta sera una gran tactica frente a ikuto-sama jijiji).**

Suspire- esta bien, yo te lo traere- le dije y su cara se le ilumino-arigatou, hontoni arigatou ikuto-sama- me agradecio.

Me di prisa y fui corriendo hasta el arbol mas alto en que se habia agarrado la bufanda, es en estos momentos en los que doy gracias a kami que desde hace mucho tiempo que me gusta subir a los arboles así que no se me hizo exhaustivo la subida, llegue a la copa del arbol, y de alli agarrado de una rama me estiraba para alcanzar la bufanda, después de mucho rato así la logre tener en mis manos, y cuando estoy buscando con la mirada a hirioka me doy cuenta de que no solo ella me estaba observando, sino que era lo que parecia todo el salon y mi club de fans. Yo no soporto mucho el hecho de que me queden mirando así que medio tambaleante comenzaba a descender el arbol, pero algo no funciono bien, una rama estaba endeble y no soporto mi peso por lo que iba callendo de unos 3 metros mas o menos, yo cerre los ojos…

En eso desde mi interior pensaba "_no, aquí yo no muero"_ y usando los instintos de gato que me habian inyectado esos de easter gire en una voltereta y cai al suelo suavemente de pie con una de esas posiciones que haces cuando terminas una voltereta (**n/a: perdon pero no se como de llama) **_"que bien, no me paso nada… esperen, porque esta tan silencioso?" _todos me miraban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, es eso cai en la cuenta, tenia las orejas y la cola a la vista!, debieron de haber brotado cuando use los instintos de gato… no sabia qué hacer.. ahora si estoy frito…

-miren, como puede tener esas orejas y esa cola?-preguntaba un niño

-debe ser un fenómeno!- gritaba otro

-si, eso debe ser, fenómeno, fenómeno,fenómeno!- gritaban a coro todos. (**n/a: así piensan los niños pero yço creo que ikuto-sama es sexy jijiji)** yo me tapaba las orejas de gato con las manos para no tener que escucharlos "_no soy un fenómeno!" _gritaba en mi interior.

Fin POV Ikuto

En eso se va acercando un helicóptero, el cual desciende justo en ese mismo lugar y de el bajan el director de easter y carlos vestidos a "los hobres de negro" (**n/a: oh1 que gran película jejeje)** miran alrededor para asegurarse de que no haya nadie rondando, se colocan delante de ikuto, algunas niñas gritaban en la emocion algun "kya" (**n/a: mas por el recuerdo de la película que por ellos creo yo… ¬¬) **ellos de dentro de sus chaquetas sacaron unos dispositivos en los que se leia…

" borrador de memoria 3000, ACME" los apuntaron hacia los niños, se colocaron los lentes oscuros y los aparatos eso mostraron un flash segador e cual supuestamente les borraba la memoria a quien lo viera…

Cuando la luz se desvanecio todos los niños estaban como idos.

-todo lo que ustedes vieron fuel el resultado del estrés y el cansancio que tenian, ikuto rescato la bufanda y bajo normalmente, no paso nada extraordinario- explico koizumi para rellenar el recuerdo de los niños, estos asintieron, koizumi se giro hacia ikuto- ellos no recordaran nada después de que hayas sacado la bufanda, todo seguira igual.

-se mas cuidadoso- dijo carlos- los hombres de negro ns cobran derechos de autor por hacer esto- dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

Y así subieron nuevamente al helicóptero y regresaban a la compañía dejando a ikuto, quien después de todo eso se volvio un poco mas frio y distante con todos….

Y así pasaron los años ahora ikuto tenia sus bien cumplidos dieciséis años e iba a la preparatoria, seguia siendo igual o, incluso mas distante con la gente, llegando al hecho de ocultar su verdadero ser, vivia solo en un departamento pero debia de ir cada semana a los chequeos de easter, "_estoy viviendo solo, los de easter ya no molestan tanto.. pero, porque siento que no soy libre completamente? Porque siento que aun me falta algo?"_ se preguntaba el joven recostado obre su cama….

Justo en ese momento un tren, después de un largo viaje, desembarcaba en la estacion y de alli descendia una chica pelirosa junto a su familia.

- valla, que lindo lugar- decia la madre de la muchacha- no lo crees amu-chan?

-hump, no esta mal- decia con su actitud cool & sexy "_llego aquí y siento que alguien necesita de mi…" _pensaba la chica "_mi primer tarea aquí sera buscar a ese alguien que necesite ayuda, es mi deber como antigua guardiana de la escuela seiyo_".

….

Y? como estuvo?

Ikuto: yo diria que no esta mal… para ser tu

Yo: hey! Con ese comentario me recuerdas a nee-chan T_T nee-chan vuelve! T_T

Kyo: y que paso con ella?

Yo: pues su lado "malo" salio a luz y ha desaparecido, pero dijo que me haria cosas malas…. Tengo un poco de miedo, quizas quiera dominar al mundo

¿?: no!, la unica persona que dominara al mundo sere yo wuajajajaja!

Yo: lelouch! Wow que haces aquí?

Lelouch:*acariciando un gato* aclarando que sere yo quien domine al mundo wuajajajaja! *mira al gato* no es así karupin?

Mew

Ryoma: así que aquí estabas karupin,* mirando a lelouch* y tu?, por que lo tienes?*enojado*

Lelouch: bueno, todo gran malvado que quiere dominar al mundo debe tener un gato al cual acariciar…

Yo: y de donde saxaste eso?

Lelouch: del libro "pasos para la dominación mundial para idiotas"

Ikuto: aja! ¬¬

Kyo: oye gato azulito! Lo nuestro aun no acaba

Ikuto: si, lo se, gato naranjo idiota!

Kyo: a quien llamas idiota?

Ikuto. Pues a ti, a quien mas? *ambos en pocision de batalla*

Yo: esto se va a poner feo, mejor manden reviews si quieren que la discusión siga o dejen de pelear… ahora un pequeño adelanto del otro capi…

_-hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es hinamori amu, sean amables con ella-…_

"_por que siento que oculta su verdadero yo? Es igual a mi"…_

_-así que tu eres tsukiyomi ikuto eh- dijo la pelirosa_

_-claro encantado A-mu- dando énfasis al nombre de una manera sensual, se acerca a ella y le muerde la oreja- nos seguiremos viendo, yane!- se despidio dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada amu "pero que le pasa a este chico?" pensaba ella sosteniendo su oreja…_

_Ikuto iba camino hacia el colegio cuando divisa una inconfundible cabellera rubia peinada en dos coletas "utau? No, no puede ser… por que me pasa esto ahora?"…_

Yo: bueno ese fue el adelanto, espero que les haya gustado… ahora

Ryoma: un fic con reviews

Todos: es un fic feliz!

Lelouch:*susurrando* y me ayuda a dominar el mundo, según mi libro

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hayo hayo!**

**Gomene! **

**Se que me he tardado mucho pero la cosa es así:**

**-soy "tutora" por lo que ayudo a mis compañeros con lo0 que no entienden**

**-soy la secretaria de la clase y debo de recordar casi todo lo que explican**

**-entregaron las calificaciones de los exámenes….**

**-y no me llegaba la inspiración T_T!**

**Pero ahora si tengo muchas ideas para escribir**

**Aquí comienza….**

_**El rincón de Kimyko!**_

**Aquí con ustedes presento (además de los que anteriormente ya estaban) a:**

**Riuk(death note): donde están las manzanas?, dijiste que habría manzanas**

**Kimyko: emmmm… después del capi te doy una caja completa si?**

**Riuk: ok! :3**

**Kimyko: también Hikaru y kaoru! (ouran)**

**Kaoru: mira hikaru….**

**Hikaru: si.. esto es a lo que llaman un fic de plebeyos *ambos ríen***

**¿?: **_**Malditos ricos bastardos ¬¬**_

**Kimyko, hikaru y kaoru: haruhi!**

**Hika y kao: por que estas aquí haruhi?**

**Haruhi: porque me prometió * ¬ * ootoro * ¬ ***

**Hika y kao: ¬¬' nunca cambia….**

**Kimyko: así es hasta ahora… ikuto-sama haz tu parte por favor**

**Ikuto: **_**los personajes de este fic no pertenecen a kimyko, ella los toma prestados para darles un momento de diversión…. O eso creo**_

**Kimyko. Ah si! Ikuto-sama ya hiciste las pases con kyo-kun?**

**Ikuto y kyo: eeeeeeh…. Luego hablamos de eso si?**

**Kimyko. Esta bien! :·3**

**Adelante con el fic…**

…

Cap anterior:

Justo en ese momento un tren, después de un largo viaje, desembarcaba en la estación y de allí descendía una chica pelirosa junto a su familia.

- valla, que lindo lugar- decía la madre de la muchacha- no lo crees amu-chan?

-hump, no esta mal- decía con su actitud cool & sexy "_llego aquí y siento que alguien necesita de mi…" _pensaba la chica "_mi primer tarea aquí será buscar a ese alguien que necesite ayuda, es mi deber como antigua guardiana de la escuela seiyo_".

…

Encuentro….en sueños?

Amu POV.

Llegamos a la casa y me dispuse a desempacar mis cosas cuando se oye la puerta…

-onee-chan!- era mi hermanita Ami- okasan dice que ya esta lista la cena- me informo

-ya voy ami- le respondí y mi imoto desapareció por la puerta **(ikuto: ni que fuera fantasma yo: no! Lo que quiero decir es que se fue ikuto: aaah! Explícate mejor yo:¬¬)**

Ahora que estoy desocupada me presento…me llamo hinamori amu, hace poco he cumplido los 17 voy en preparatoria **(n/a: gomen! Es que no recuerdo el año, si me lo pueden decir seria genial)**, hoy es sábado así que en dos días mas entrare a mi nueva escuela….como dijo mi madre que se llamaba?... ah si! Es Seichun school, bueno… físicamente soy de estatura promedio, ojos ámbar, y mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa… lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo en una familia de castaños salí peli-rosa?, esos son los misterios de la vida… o quizás sea "hija del lechero"*, jajaja, no…. Bueno mejor bajo o ami volverá a molestar.

Mientras estábamos cenando y hablando de cualquier tema… de repente salio el tema de mi edad…

-…así que amu-chan ya esta en "esa" edad-decía mi madre

-edad? Que edad?-mi padre confundido

-pues… la edad de ya tener un novio….-todas esperábamos la reacción que tendría mi padre ante eso. Él por su parte no había entendido del todo lo que su esposa le decía.

3

2

1

…

-QUEEEEEE?- gritó y casi nos deja sordas a las tres- NOOO MI GORRION, MI GORRION DEJARA A SU PADRE SOLO, NOOOO T_T-sus lagrimas caían en cascadas, todas sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día.

-anatta (querido) –decía mi madre, con esa característica calma suya – ya habíamos hablado de esto- decía con una mirada que comunicaba "después hablamos"- ustedes niñas- se dirigió a nosotras- ya es tarde, si no tienen qué hacer, vayan a dormir- nosotras en un dos por tres ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Al día siguiente~doki

Rrrriiinnnn-rrrriiinnn **(yo: lo siento es que a ikuto se le olvido pagar la cuenta, ikuto: eso no es cierto… no la pague porque estaba molestando a amu jejeje, yo: siii ¬¬ sálvate con esa ¬¬)**

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular.

-moshi moshi?- respondí medio adormilada

-hola amu-chan- dijeron en coro desde el otro lado. Yo llegue a saltar de la cama de alegría

-nade! Nagi!- me alegre de escuchar la voz de mis amigos **(n/a: como deben de leer aquí nade y nagi serán gemelos)**

-que tal estas amu-chan?- pregunto mi amiga nadeshiko fujisaki- como te fue en el viaje?- esta vez lo hizo su hermano, nagihiko

-estoy bien, llegamos ayer y entro mañana al seishun, la secundaria- les respondí – y como están ustedes? Que me cuentan?

-bueno pues… amu-chan te tenemos grandes noticias!- gritaron ambos

-ay ay ay! Casi me dejan sorda- les reproche y los tres reímos- que cosa?

-pues…-empezó nade- nosotros…- nagi le siguió, estaban hablando con el celular en altavoz- iremos a vivir allá!- dijeron al unísono- nuestros padres nos dieron su aprobación.

Yo quede sorprendida, que yo sepa los padres de los gemelos no aprueban esta clase de ideas que les surgen, y que pasaría con sus trabajos: la madre de ellos es bailarina profesional **(n/a: aunque en realidad no se como es el nombre de ese tipo de bailarina, jeje, si me pueden decir seria genial) **y su padre administra un hostal estilo japonés antiguo.

Ellos parecieron leerme los pensamientos porque me dijeron- nuestros padres no vendrán pero nos quedaremos con nuestra abuela- me aclaro nade.

-oh! Ya veo…- en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta de mi habitación, era mi madre diciendo que bajara a desayunar.

-bien, amu-chan nosotros tenemos que colgar por ahora, nos veremos en unos días-y colgaron, yo me bañe y me puse una polera apega al cuerpo y algo larga color blanca, con unos shorts de mezclilla y una boina blanca con líneas azules a los lados.

Baje a desayunar y así paso todo el día normal, entre eso lo habitual: escuchar los comentarios de mi madre sobre novios, los lloriqueos de mi padre y, cuando eso terminaba ver cuando ami cantaba en una mini plataforma y mi padre sacándole fotos mientras mi madre vitoreaba…eran como las 7 de la noche, ya estaba oscuro y como yo estaba aburrida salí a caminar un poco.

-Espera amu-chan- llamo mi madre antes de que saliera – puedes, ya que vas saliendo, puedes ir a la tienda por estas cosas?- y me entrega un pedazo de papel con la lista de compras.

-esta bien-dije y ahora si me fui.

Cuando ya hube comprado lo de la lista y regresaba a casa, quise acortar camino pasando a través del parque **(n/a: jeje aquí viene lo bueno….o no?)** como ya era de noche se lograban ver las estrellas en el cielo….

En eso se escucha a lo lejos el sonido de…un violín? Si, eso es, comencé a seguir aquel hermoso, pero triste sonido para descubrir quien era el que lo tocaba, iba pasando a través de las pequeñas lomas que tenia el parque **(n/a: era un parque grande) **y el sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, me iba acercando mas y mas cuando un niño pequeño comienza a llorar, como no había mucha gente cerca yo me acerque a él.

-que pasa pequeño niño?- le pregunte amablemente

-snif, lo que pasa snif es que no encuentro a mi mami- sollozaba el pequeño, no debe de tener mas de 4 años diría yo.

-cual es tu nombre niño?

-snif, es minoru, me llamo minoru, snif

-esta bien minoru-kun no llores, encontraremos a tu mami- le consolé- pero debo saber… como estaba vestida o como es tu mama?

- bueno… llevaba un vestido largo rojo…y eso nomás recuerdo- estuvimos buscando unos minutos con el sonido del violín como fondo, en eso desde un lugar al otro lado del que nos encontrábamos se podía divisar una mujer joven con un vestido rojo, se veia preocupada, ella giro su mirada hacia nosotros y venia a prisa.

-minoru!-gritaba ella

-mama!-y se fueron juntos.

Allí fue cuando me acorde de lo que estaba haciendo: buscando a quien tocaba el violín, pero lo malo fue que ya no se escuchaba por ninguna parte, tuve que irme a casa resignada.

Mi madre me dijo que alistara todo para mañana, ya que entraba a la escuela. Cuando ya tenia todo listo me dormí pensando en quien seria la persona que tocaba tan hermosa melodía….

~ En el sueño ~

Me encontraba en un largo pasillo lleno de puertas de las cuales no podía leer los nombres, algo me decía que debía de seguir caminando y así lo hice, se lograba divisar al final del pasillo, donde estaba medianamente oscuro se encontraba una puerta, esa misma voz que me decía que caminara ahora me decía que tenia que atravesar esa puerta, cuando lo hice una luz me rodeo y tenia mi cuerpo como a los 7 años, no le tome mucha importancia y continué caminando, en medio de eso oigo unos gritos….

-fenómeno!, fenómeno!- vi que eran unos niños, los cuales estaban en una ronda alrededor de algo que no lograba ver bien, ellos siguieron gritando- fenómeno!.

No lo soporte mas y les grite de vuelta-ustedes cállense!- ellos se quedaron callados y cuando me vieron salieron corriendo.

Cuando los niños se fueron vi un circulo de cadenas y en el centro… un niño?

-que estas haciendo ahí solo?-le pregunte, el no me respondió y se mantenía agachado con las manos en sus oídos.

-no tiene que ver contigo, vete!- las cadenas que lo rodeaban giraron mas y mas rápido. Yo me quede en silencio y en un tiempo las cadenas giraron mas lento ahí comencé de nuevo con las preguntas.

-ya te calmaste?-dije tranquila-no te preocupes por los niños, se fueron-el seguía sin decir palabra ni mirarme- no tienes por que llorar…-no me dejo terminar.

-si tengo!- espeto- estoy solo, soy un fenómeno, todos se alejan de mi!-lagrimas corrían por su rostro, yo llegue a su lado.

-como que estas solo? que acaso yo estoy pintada-le dije entre divertida y ofendida.

Él levanto su rostro, finalmente, y lo que logre ver fueron unos tristes y solitarios ojos azulados _"kawaiii"_ pensé, le sonreí abiertamente, algo raro en mi frente a un extraño-yo estaré siempre aquí para ti- le dije.

En ese momento sentía como me llamaban a lo lejos, eran dos voces: una de ellas la pude definir como la que me trajo aquí y la otra se me hacia conocida, pero no se de donde. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a difuminarse y desaparecer…

-espera!-me dijo el chico-aun no me has dicho tu nombre…-es cierto el tampoco me dijo el suyo.

Le iba a decir mi nombre, pero ya casi desaparecía por completo, algo me decía que lo volvería a encontrar así que cuando desaparecía mis últimas palabras fueron…

-adiós….nos volveremos a ver-y me desvanecí completamente yendo camino de regreso a desde donde empezó todo esto: ese misterioso pasillo, allí apareció esa voz de nuevo en mi cabeza y me decía _"todo se sabrá a su tiempo amu-chan" _…

~ Fin sueño Amu ~

Ikuto POV.

Es raro…. Desde hace un tiempo siento que hay algo que he estado esperando, y que esta cerca aunque no se que es. En eso se oye la puerta de mi departamento.

-limpieza!-grita la señora, aunque la había sentido desde que salio del ascensor. No respondí, se abre la puerta dejando ver en ésta a una señora de unos 30 años, bajita y rechoncha, al entrar, como no vio a nadie y todo limpio se retiró.

-hubiera jurado que había alguien-murmuro y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Yo me encontraba colgando del balcón **(n/a: como en esta imagen….)**, algo bueno debe de tener estos sentidos y agilidad de gato, ahora que ya tengo 18 años se me hace mas fácil el controlar la exposición de mis orejas y cola. Aunque hay cosas que si o sí se en las cuales aparecerán, esas son: cuando como con gusto y desprevenido el taiyaki y cuando duermo profundamente **(n/a. esa es una escena digna de presenciar *¬*)**. Ahora estoy un poco aburrido por lo que tome mi violín, el recuerdo de mi padre, y salí, algo me decía que me dirigiera al parque.

Eran como las 7 de la tarde, así que no había mucha gente en el parque, fui a mi lugar favorito: entre las lomas del parque, allí se encuentra un "escenario" **(n/a: el mismo en el que amu lo ve tocando por primera vez)**, saque de su estuche el violín y me dispuse a tocar tsukiyo no violín.

Mediante tocaba, una voz en mi mente me decía _"esta cerca, esta cerca"_, yo no le preste importancia y seguí tocando.

El tiempo se me paso volando, no se exactamente cuanto pasó pero dedujo **(n/a: hay como amo esa frase. Konan: no que esa es mi frase?. Yo: por eso!) **Que es muy tarde, así que volví al departamento.

Entre por el balcón, me acosté en mi cama y comencé a leer unos mangas mientras comía taiyaki, el cual había comprado camino hacia acá, cuando termine me bañe y me puse mi "pijama", que solo consistía en unos boxers y una sudadera **(*¬*)**. Me dormí pensando en ese sentimiento que tenia desde hace rato y esa voz….

~ En el sueño de ikuto ~

Estaba yo jugando con unos niños, yo tenia mi cuerpo de hace 10 años, cuando tenia 8… de repente fijo mi vista en que uno de los niños con los que jugaba perdía el equilibrio y caía en un barranco, yo para salvarlo saque mis instintos de gato, provocando que aparecieran las orejas y la cola, y lo salve. Cando lo hice me fije que todos me miraban… ahí caí en cuenta de las orejas y mi cola…

-es un fenómeno!- dijo el niño que salve entre sorprendido y asustado.

-si, es el chico-gato! Es fenómeno- me dijo otro niño con burla- fenómeno, fenómeno!- decían todos en una ronda a mi alrededor.

Yo no lo podía soportar, me tape los oídos y caí de rodillas, se formo un circulo de cadenas en cual al centro me encontraba yo, mejor, así no se me acercan los malos recuerdos.

-fenómeno!-alcance a escuchar su grito, me resbalaban las lagrimas.

-ustedes cállense!- oí un grito mucho mas fuerte y los niños que molestaban ya no se oían.

-que estas haciendo ahí solo?-oí una voz, pensando que seria otra persona que me molestaría respondí enojado.

-no tiene que ver contigo, vete!- las cadenas que me rodeaban comenzaron a girar mas y mas rápido. Yo seguía sin querer mirar.

Cuando me calme y las cadenas giraron mas lento escuche su voz de nuevo.

-ya te calmaste?-decía tranquila- no te preocupes por los niños, se fueron-yo seguía sin decir nada ni mirar, por la voz que escuchaba era una niña- no tienes por qué llorar…- no la deje terminar.

-si tengo!- le espeté – estoy solo, soy un fenómeno, todos se alejan de mi!- las lagrimas continuaban desbordándose. No me di cuenta cuando la niña estaba parada a mi lado. **(n/a: hay que tener en cuenta que ikuto-sama todavía no levanta el rostro).**

-como que estas solo? Que acaso yo estoy pintada- sonaba entre ofendida y con gracia.

En ese monumento levanté, finalmente, mi rostro y lo que pude ver fue la silueta de una niña con un extraño color rosa de cabello, pero lo que me animo o deslumbro podría decir, fue ver esa radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Después de unos momentos de silencio su cuerpo comenzaba a difuminarse y desaparecer…

-espera!-le dije a ella-aun no me has dicho tu nombre…- aunque yo tampoco le dije el mío.

Ya estaba casi desapareciendo y las ultimas palabras que pronuncio fueron…

-adiós….nos volveremos a ver-y se desvaneció completamente. Esa misma voz que oí antes me decía _"créelo, encontraras las respuestas antes de lo que te imaginas"…_

~ Fin del sueño de Ikuto ~

Luego de eso me desperté un poco tarde, pero como estos departamentos quedan cerca de la escuela no me debo de apresurar tanto. Me aliste y fui caminando tranquilamente a la escuela, pensando en el sueño y a la niña que conocí en él, preguntándome si la volvería a ver esa voz decía en mi mente _"créelo, así será ikuto…"_

…

**Se encontraran otra vez los niños del sueño? Quienes son esas voces que les hablan a amu e ikuto? Dejare de sacar ideas de otras series?**

**Respuestas a esto y mucho más en el prox. capi: primer día en seichun para amu!**

**ACLARACIONES**

***hija del lechero: así no referimos aquí a cuando alguien tiene un hijo que no sea igual a toda la familia, por ejemplo en una familia de oji-cafés una niña sale con ojos verdes, es un decir de que es hija de otro hombre o mujer.**

**Este capi lo enfrasque mas en el encuentro que tuvieron por su parte de los sueños amu-chan e ikuto-sama…. **

**Riuk: oye donde están mis manzanas?**

**Kimyko: por no haber interrumpido el relato y ayudarme a juntar dinero para "cosas", aquí tienes *le entrega un saco de manzanas rojas***

**Riuk: yahooo! Arigatou**

**Kimyko: douitashimashite ^^**

**Ikuto: y cuando comenzare a molestar a amu?**

**Kimyko: en el prox capi…. Si Alá quiere….**

**Ikuto: ojala sea así…..**

**Kimyko:para que lo sea manden reviews…y así ikuto molestara a amu….**

**Hika y kao: le daremos a haruhi su ootoro**

**Haruhi:*susurrando* malditos ricos bastardos**

**Riuk: y yo tendré mas manzanas ^^**

**Chicas: un fic con reviews….**

**Chicos: es un fic feliz!**

**Matta ne! :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ohayo minna!**

**Aquí kimyko reportándose llena de inspiración para presentarles esta conti de mi queridísima historia!**

**Estoy muy alegre por algunas cosillas:**

** desfile de modas de mi escuela (en el cual estuve ayudando estas ultimas 2 semanas) fue todo un éxito jeje!**

**2-. He conseguido muy buenas notas en mis exámenes!**

**3-. En estos momentos en mi país, chile, estuvimos celebrando los 200 años de independencia jeje! (bailes, risas y mucha diversión)**

**4-. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante…. He conseguido mas o menos 35 reviews! Eso me alegra mucho, el hecho de saber que hay gente a la que les gusta esta historia jeje! :3**

**Aquí empezamos con esta parte de…**

_**El rincón de kimyko!**_

**¿?:*sonrojado* fiuuu! No esta aquí…..**

**Yo: quien no esta ryoma-kun?**

**Ryoma:*sobresalto* ah! *suspiro* oh! Solo eres tu… bueno es que he descubierto que tengo algunos sentimientos hacia una persona… pero no se como decirle… y creo que esta al por llegar…**

**Yo: no te preocupes ryoma-kun, se que encontraras la forma de explicarle tus sentimientos a sakuno-chan ^^**

**Ryoma: siii….. espera, como sabes que es ella?**

**Yo: emm bueno…es q se te nota… o no gente?**

**Todos: siiiiiiiiii!**

**Ryoma:*sonrojado* bueno solo avísame en cuanto llegue**

**Yo: ok! ^^**

**Ikuto: nee kimyko….donde esta ese baka-neko?**

**Yo: hablas de kyo-kun? Pues el no vendrá por un tiempesito jejejeje *risa cómplice***

**Ikuto: y eso por que?**

**Yo: pues esta de "vacaciones" en Tahití con tohru-kun jeje :3**

**Ikuto: mejor, así no habrá dos gatos en este fic **

**Yo: oh si!, ikuto-sama podrías darnos el disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: y que gano yo con eso?**

**Yo: *entregándole un mapa* aquí tienes ^^**

**Ikuto: y que se supone que haga con esto?**

**Yo: ese es el camino que debes seguir para llegar donde amu-chan jeje**

**Ikuto: *sonrisa torcida* **_**shugo chara!, sus personajes, o todos los animes que aparezcan aquí no son propiedad de kimyko… ella nos toma prestados para la entretención de sus lectores/as.**_

**Yo: que buen neko ^^**

**Ikuto: amu! Ya voy para allá *se va corriendo***

**Yo: emmm creo que debí decirle que tomaría prestada a amu para el fic jeje!**

**Bueno sin mas que decir….adelante con el capi :3**

…

**Primer dia: comienzan los problemas**

Ikuto POV

En el camino a la secundaria pensaba en ese sueño….no me di cuenta y ya había llegado, confirme la clase en la que debía de tocarme, subí los escalones del gran establecimiento y llegue al salón escogí mi banco, fila de al medio casi al final del salón, tanto yo como todos saben ese es uno de los mejores lugares, ya que al frente van los chupamedias* y en la parte de atrás los desordenados que no hacen nada **(n/a: perdón si ofendí a alguien, es solo que en mi caso es así)** no tenia ganas de estar en la asamblea de inicios de clase **(n/a: emm la cosa es que no me acuerdo el nombre de eso… pero igual se entiende) **así que luego de dejar mi bolso en mi puesto me dirigí a la azotea, es mi lugar preferido allí nadie me molesta y puedo dormir tranquilamente, y así lo hice…

_En el sueño…_

_Iba caminando por un parque y llegue a un árbol de flores de cerezo y me senté apoyando mi espalda en su tronco…ahora que me doy cuenta este es el único árbol florecido… en eso escucho una voz…_

"_no te escondas, yo te ayudare a encontrarte" era la voz que me ha estado hablando desde que tuve ese sueño con la niña_

_-pero si yo estoy aquí- no entendía por que me decía eso_

_-tu cuerpo esta aquí, pero en el interior estas atrapado- me explico_

_La voz tenia razón- y como hago para encontrar mi libertad?-_

_-eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo, aunque encontraras a una persona que alivie tu dolor- después ya no oí la voz y me desperté con el sonido de la campana._

_Fin del sueño_

Volví al salón, ahora ya estaba casi lleno, cuando entre las chicas exclamaron un "kya!" como siempre, no les preste atención y me senté en mi banco. Soy un gato así que me gusta dormir jeje, apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados en la mesa y cerré los ojos, no dormía, pero "descansaba mis ojos" como decía un antiguo amigo mío…

En eso llega el sensei…

-buenos días, yo seré sus sensei este año, mi nombre es yuu nikaidoh, espero nos llevemos bien jeje!- se presento y comenzó con la clase de inmediato, las primeras clases siempre son un repaso por lo que para mi son aburridas…

En eso con mis "sentidos de gato" escucho un _clic _proveniente de la puerta trasera del salón, siento como a través de esta ingresan dos personas a juzgar por los sonido entraban gateando **(n/a: en cuatro patas para que no las pillaran), **se escucho muy suavemente el correr de una silla, si mal no recuerdo cuando entre quedaban solamente dos asientos libres, y uno de esos era a mi lado... ya quiero ver como se las apaña la otra persona….

Amu POV

-ya que le gusta interrumpir la clase señorita himamori venga al frente a presentarse- me regaño el sensei

-es hinamori- y comencé a caminar al frente del salón….

Desde que desperté este día ha sido fatídico…

Flash Back

Después de haber tenido ese sueño desperté medio adormilada, me levanté medio adormilada me vestía tranquilamente cuando veo la hora en mi reloj de mesa y…

-LAS 7:45! NO PUEDE SER!-me aliste rápidamente, cuando baje mi madre tenia listo el desayuno solo tome una rebanada de pan y con esta en la boca Salí corriendo en dirección a la secundaria- no voy a llegar! no voy a llegar!-decía de camino **(n/a: vaya que te tienes fe amu-chan ¬¬")**

Cuando estuve por llegar, estaba a unos metros solamente, vi como el creo es el conserje comenzaba a cerrar el gran portón que daba ingreso al establecimiento, acelere mi paso y entre casi rozando el borde del portón…. Casi en la entrada del edificio se encontraba la cartelera con la distribución de los salones, luego de encontrar mi nombre de entre las listas, partí corriendo al interior de la escuela y en eso tropecé con una persona y caí sentada al piso.

-ay ay ay!- me sobaba la espalda- gomen, te encuentras bien- le dije a la otra persona, era una chica de mas o menos mi edad, con cabello castaño-rojizo y de tez trigueña **(n/a: si no lo saben, me refiero a que no es ni morena ni blanca ^^)**

-hai, no te preocupes ^.^- me dijo sonriendo- dime cual es tu nombre? Y en que clase vas?

-hinamori amu, soy nueva aquí y voy en el salón 3-A-le respondí, ella me inspiraba confianza- y tu?

-ah?, oh si mi nombre es kyuuni tami, al parecer vamos en la misma clase jeje!, encantada- me tendió su mano

-igualmente-se la tome, y seguimos caminando a través del extenso pasillo **(n/a: se me olvido poner que toda esta conversación la decían de camino al salón).**

Llegamos al exterior de la puerta, se podía escuchar como el sensei daba su clase y según me decía tami-chan de camino aquí te pasaran cosas malas si interrumpes las clases de ese sensei, decidimos entrar a gatas por la puerta trasera del salón y sin hacer mucho ruido… nos fijamos en que había solamente 2 asientos vacíos, uno de ellos al lado de la ventana, debo decir que mi lugar favorito, y el otro en la fila del medio casi al final del salón, iba a optar por la de la ventana cuando veo que mi "amiga" ya estaba sentada allí mirando tranquilamente el pizarrón.

-vaya amiguita que me gasto- **(n/a: nótese el sarcasmo) **

Tuve que conformarme con ir cuidadosamente al otro puesto, iba con el sumo cuidado cuando, creo que fue la falta de comida, que me tambalee un poco y para no caer me agarre de una silla provocando que sonara estrepitosamente, el sensei se dio la vuelta con una venita marcada en la frente y una sonrisa falsa.

-ya que le gusta interrumpir la clase señorita himamori venga al frente a presentarse- me regaño el sensei

-es hinamori-…..

Fin del Flash Back

Y así fue como llegamos a esta situación, iba caminando sin mucha prisa al frente del salón cuando una chica pone su pie y me tropiezo, yo cierro mis ojos esperando el golpe….el cual nunca llego, finalmente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con una mirada zafiro…

"_te encontré"_ esas palabras cruzaron por mi mente en el instante en que mi vista se perdió en la suya, el me ayudo a incorporarme y se volvió a sentar, cual fue mi sorpresa al fijarme que seria justo al lado de donde me sentaría yo…destino? Coincidencia? No lo se, pero que genial!

Ahora si pase al frente de la clase y me presente- emm…mi nombre es hinamori amu, no me molesten mucho- dije lo mas desinteresada que podía aparentar causando algunos grito de "kyaaaa! Cool & sexy!" de parte de los alumnos, donde quiera que vaya ese apodo me seguirá…

-ahora me puedo sentar sensei?- el asintió- arigato.

Cuando llegue a mi puesto quise intentar entablar conversación con el chico que me ayudo, cuando caigo en cuenta de que ya estaba muy dormido sobre la mesa, me salio una gota estilo anime y luego puse atención a la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre el chico a mi lado despertó y justo cuando yo le iba a hablar para agradecerle , casi todos los chicos del salón rodearon mi puesto comenzando a preguntarme cosas como mi numero, si tenia novio, donde vivía, etc…es un fastidio!

-oh que es eso?- apunte a otro lugar de la sala

-eeeeh? Yo no veo nada- dijeron en coro y cuando voltearon yo ya no me encontraba allí.

Camine tranquilamente hacia el almacén**(n/a: aquí les decimos kiosco, un puesto pequeñito donde venden comida)** me compre un taiyaki de chocolate **(n/a: no se si se vendan en kioscos… pero aquí es así)** me dispuse a pasear por el extenso jardín de la secundaria, hasta que me canse y me recosté bajo la falda de un árbol de sakura y sin ninguna prisa seguí comiendo mi taiyaki….

-eso que huelo…..es taiyaki?-escuche una voz, al fijar mi vista a las ramas del árbol veo que era el chico de antes…

Ikuto POV

No se ustedes…pero a mi, el taiyaki me domina, y mas aun hoy que no he comido desde que desperté, cuan hubieron tocado la campana para salir Salí del salón como alma que lleva el diablo pero el almacén estaba abarrotado de gente, entre todos amontonados y todos gritando lo que querían **(n/a: al menos en el mío es así ¬¬")**, por eso subí a una de las ramas altas del árbol de cerezo del patio y ahora que mi nariz capto el dulce olor de un taiyaki de chocolate, dirigí mi vista hacia ese lugar y me encontré con una cabellera rosada, por mi mente cruzo solamente una frase al ver eso…_"al fin te encontré" _

Ella se levanto, y me dijo que me bajara, al hacerlo lo hice muy cerca de ella por lo que perdió el equilibrio e iba cayendo, cerros sus orbes doradas, pero yo fui rápido y la tome del brazo y la atraje hacia mi, abrazándola. **(n/a: lamento decir que el abrazo fue involuntario…pero se vienen cosas mejores jejeje!)**

-ten mas cuidado para la otra- le advertí

-pero si tu fuiste quien bajo tan cerca mío- creo que recién ahora vino a darse cuenta de la pequeña distancia que nos separaba- aléjate pervertido!- me grito toda roja, que adorable

-pervertido, yo?-

-yo no veo a ningún otro pervertido por aquí-

-y tu eres solo una niña…

-que te hace decir eso?-

-emmm…bueno, comenzando por tu estatura, luego el hecho de que eres plana y a mi parecer eres solo una niña que cursa el primer año- decía enumerando con mis dedos, ella me miro enojada

-para tu información, tengo 17 y no soy bajita… solo tengo lento desarrollo- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que alcancé a oír y con un puchero, era un escena tan cómica que no pude evitar soltar una risita- de que te ríes tanto tsukiyomi ikuto?- me saco de mis pensamientos.

-como es que me conoces?-le dije- acaso nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?-allí fue cuando su cara mostró un enfado total

-como no me vas a conocer, si voy en tu salón, mas específicamente a tu lado!- me espeto

-ohh! Así que de ahí fue…-recordé- tu eras la niña que casi se cae en el pasillo- wow que divertido es molestarla.

-al menos deberías de saber mi nombre…-me dijo

-emmm…fíjate que no, no lo se- y era verdad

-me llamo hinamori amu- se presento- y tu nombre?

-por que debería de decirte mi nombre, _Amu-_ pronuncie su nombre sensualmente **(n/a: creo que concuerdo con muchas personas al hacer esto… *¬*)**

-pues porque yo te dije el mio, es un acto de cortesía-

Se me hizo raro que al estar mas o menos 2 horas ya en la secundaria no conozca mi nombre, pero alguien tan genial como yo no puede dejar de ser cortes, así que igualmente me presente- soy tsukiyomi ikuto, encantado- le extendí mi mano, ella la acepto.

-encantada, tsukiyomi-san-dijo sonriendo y estrechó mi mano, puse mala cara- que pasa?

-eso de "tsukiyomi-san" no me gusta, vamos en la misma clase y me caes bien, así que el que migas así me hace sentir viejo y como un desconocido- le explique

-entonces como quieres que te diga?- pregunto inocentemente, dios que linda se veía….eeeeh, mejor olviden que pensé eso

"_no te mientas ikuto"_ esa voz…que no mienta de que? _"te estas mintiendo a ti mismo, acepta que ella te gusta"_ como voy a aceptar algo que no hago, la acabo de conocer… y a todo esto, quien eres tu, por que estas en mi mente? _"yo soy tu…" _como? _"bueno, mas bien soy tu verdadero ser" _y supongo que tienes un nombre…_ "pues obvio, me llamo yoru" _mmm _"ikuto, me permites decirte algo?" _dime…_"tu amiga te ha quedado viendo raro hace rato" _aja….espera, porque no me lo dijiste antes? _"porque no preguntabas" _

-pasa algo malo?- pregunto sacándome de mi conversación interna con yoru

-eh, no no pasa nada jejeje-reí nervioso- que íbamos diciendo?

-te preguntaba: como quieres que te diga?

-yo te llamo amu, así que dime solamente ikuto-le dije con una sonrisa _"cuantas sonrisas te ha sacado este día, o no ikuto?" _aunque me cueste admitirlo, el tiene la razón, hace unas horas ni siquiera reía ni sonreía, pero ahora con ella siento que puedo ser yo mismo.

-esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante- ya que me has caído bien y te ves un poco hambriento toma- partió su taiyaki por la mitad y me dio de el, le agradecí y me dispuse a comer.

DING-DONG

Cuando terminamos de comer sonó la campana anunciando la entrada a clases, estas pasaron normalmente, ella era buena estudiante: ponía atención a las lecciones y anotaba los apuntes en su cuaderno. A lo largo del día le preguntaba cosas sobre ella misma, descubrí que vivía con sus padres y que tenia una hermana menor de 9 años, al igual que a mi le gusta el chocolate y el taiyaki de ese sabor jeje!

Ya era la hora de la salida y ella estaba en las casillas sacando sus zapatos, yo me acerque sigilosamente por detrás

-ya te vas?-pregunte inocentemente

-aaah!- dio un respingo- fiu!, solo eres tu ikuto-se tranquilizo

-si, yo, a quien esperabas?- dije y se puso colorada

-a na-nadie- tartamudeo, yo me puse a reír- no es gracioso

-pero el rostro que pones si jajaja-_"ikuto…creo que te pasaste un poco"_, yoru tenia razón, amu ya estaba por salir del edificio, la tome del brazo- vamos, no te enojes, solo fue una broma-

Se volvió y me saco la lengua, reprimí las ganas de reírme, es que se veía tan infantil…cuando se me pasa por la cabeza el preguntarle algo que venia pensando hace rato cuando comparaba su comportamiento con los demás y conmigo

-por que escondes tu verdadera forma de ser?- le dije serio por primera vez en todo el día.

-no lo se-reconoció- la verdad es que podría decir que es por miedo-

-miedo de que?- **(n/a. nos salio curioso el gatito jeje) **

-de que se alejen de mi si saben como soy en realidad-puse una expresión de confundido-mira, acepto que tengo mal temperamento, soy torpe, y en algunas ocasiones un tanto agresiva…pero soy tímida, me dan nervios las multitudes y cosas así, me da miedo el saber que piensan los demás de mi-

Es como yo, pensé _"y tienes razón, por eso estaban predestinados a encontrarse, para sanar esas heridas que ambos tienen"_

-mmm, otra pregunta…-

-hm? Dime-accedió

-si pones esa forma de ser con los demás….por que conmigo no?-ella enrojeció casi imperceptiblemente

-eso no…no lo s-se, pero ya debo irme, fue un agrado conocerte ikuto- dijo sonriendo

-igualmente A-mu- pronuncie dando énfasis al nombre de una manera sensual, me acerco a ella y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja- nos seguiremos viendo, yane!- me despedí dejando atrás a una muy sonrojada amu, jeje, este año si que será interesante…

Continuara…

…..

***chupamedias: gente que halaga a los profesores, tiene muy buena relación con ellos y trata de sacarse buenas notas, les conversa, etc.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo el capi**

**Amu: o/o por que ese gato pervertido me tuvo que morder la oreja**

**Ikuto: porque es divertido ver tu cara sonrojada :3 *comiendo taiyaki en modo chibi***

**Yo y amu: kawaiiiiiii!**

**Ejem! Bueno como ya deben de haber visto los charas, en este caso seran dia y yoru, formaran partede el verdadero ser de amu e ikuto…algo así como sus conciencias.**

**Amuto: una conciencia irritable ¬¬**

**Yoru y dia: no es cierto!**

**Ya ya dejen de discutir y acabemos esto**

**Todos: ok!**

**Ikuto:*en modo chibi* un fic con reviews….**

**Amu: es un fic feliz!**

**Hace poco ikuto-sama paso por una maquina de clonacion y creo que morire con tantos ikutos, haci que estoy regalando a todos aquellos que envien reviews, apretar el boton no cuesta nada ¬¬**

**Yane! :·3**


End file.
